


Was ist eine Pyjama-Party?

by neferlio



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Everybody is stupid, F/F, Post-Canon
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24998437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neferlio/pseuds/neferlio
Summary: Nach dem letzten Kampf gegen Horde Prime lässt sich Catra in Brightmoon nieder. Es gibt immer noch viele seltsame Konzepte in der Rebellion, die sie noch nicht kennt. Wie sich herausstellt... Adora auch nicht.(Übersetzung des ersten Kapitels von "What's a Sleepover?".)
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 12





	Was ist eine Pyjama-Party?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What's a Sleepover?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24594826) by [neferlio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neferlio/pseuds/neferlio). 



> Ich habe diese Geschichte für meine jüngere Schwester (❤) übersetzt. Also Google-Translate hat übersetzt, ich habe korrigiert. Ich vermute auf AO3 können alle genug Englisch, aber vielleicht freut sich ja auch hier der ein oder andere drüber.

Zuhause. Glimmer war froh, endlich wieder zu Hause zu sein. Der Kampf gegen Horde Prime war anstrengend gewesen, die Tage danach, als die gröbsten Trümmer beseitigt wurden, noch mehr. Jetzt wollte die Beste-Freunde-Truppe ein paar Tage freinehmen. Danach ging es ins All, um anderen Planeten zu helfen, gegen die Horde zu kämpfen und die Magie wiederherzustellen.

Was sie schließlich zurück nach Brightmoon brachte.

Während Glimmer froh war, zu Hause zu sein, war sie sich bewusst, dass für Catra der Umzug nach Brightmoon eine völlig neue Episode ihres Lebens einleitete. Vielleicht würde das Katzenmädchen eines Tages das Schloss auch "Zuhause" nennen. Im Moment sah es nur unglaublich müde aus, als es der Königin durch die Flure folgte.

Nachdem Glimmer die Tür zu einem der Gästezimmer geöffnet hatte, meldete sie sich zu Wort: "Also, ich schätze, das ist dein neues Zimmer. Willkommen!"

Catra sah sich um. Es gab einen Schminktisch, eine Badewanne, Kristalle, Glocke, Teekanne, mehr Kristalle, Bett, Schreibtisch, aber... "Warum riecht es nach Shadow Weaver?"

"Es riecht nicht nach Shadow Weaver", schnaubte Glimmer sofort aus Protest.

Adora schnüffelte im Raum herum und runzelte dann die Nase: "Tut es tatsächlich irgendwie?" War ja klar, dass sie Catra bei diesen wilden Anschuldigungen unterstützen musste.

"Wie riecht Shadow Weaver?", fragte sich Bow laut.

"Margeriten", antwortete Adora.

"Folter", sagte Catra gleichzeitig. Beide sahen sich einen Moment verwirrt an, bevor sie beide korrigierten: "Vielleicht ein bisschen von beiden."

Bow zuckte die Achseln, als er die Utensilien auf dem Waschtisch sortierte. "Dies war ihre Zelle, also vielleicht..."

Ein Schrei durchbohrte die Luft - Catra war hinter ihrer Freundin geflohen, die Ohren flach an Kopf gedrückt und den Schwanz gekräuselt. Offensichtlich hatte sie Angst: "Du bringst mich ins Gefängnis?! Nach allem, was wir gemeinsam durchgemacht haben!"

Glimmer verdrehte die Augen: "Nein, es ist nur der einzige leere Raum."

"Und wir dachten", fügte Bow hinzu und zog Catra in eine Art halbe Umarmung, die das Mädchen erlaubte (während es zischte, aber trotzdem), "wenn du wie Adora bist, möchtest du wahrscheinlich ohnehin die ersten paar Tage eine Pyjama-Party haben."

Catra versuchte ein Schnurren (oder vielleicht ein weiteres Zischen) zu unterdrücken und grummelte: "Was ist eine Pyjama-Party?"

Glimmer verdrehte die Augen und erinnerte sich daran, dass sie vor einiger Zeit dieselben Gespräche mit einer anderen ehemaligen Hordes-Soldatin geführt hatte. "Das Wort bedeutet nur, im selben Raum wie deine Freunde zu schlafen."

Catra runzelte die Stirn. "Also... einfach 'schlafen'?"

Als jemand, der die Mechanik der "Pyjama-Party" sehr schnell gelernt hatte, nachdem sie von den Hordes geflohen war, trat Adora vor: "Die Rebellion ist da irgendwie seltsam. Sie schlafen normalerweise alleine und haben ein besonderes Wort dafür, im selben Raum wie andere Leute zu schlafen. "

"Das ist... nicht... ganz richtig...", versuchte Bow zu korrigieren, obwohl er gar nicht so richtig sagen konnte, was daran falsch war.

Glimmer konnte, deshalb fügte sie hinzu. "Was Bow meint, ist, dass nicht jeder alleine schläft."

Adora strahlte vor Freude, weil sie helfen konnte. "Richtig. Netossa und Spinnerella haben viele Pyjama-Partys."

Bow blinzelte sie an. "Das ist auch nicht ganz richtig."

"Sie sind verheiratet, Adora. Verheiratet", erklärte Glimmer langsam, als wären ihre Freunde dumm oder Kinder. Oder beides. Wahrscheinlich beides.

Adora sah die Königin einen Moment an und nickte dann viel zu enthusiastisch für das Thema. "Ja, das wusste ich." Es war offensichtlich, dass sie log.

Catra merkte es nicht oder kümmerte sich nicht darum (oder vielleicht tat sie es und neckte nur), weil sie fragte: "Was bedeutet 'verheiratet'?"

Ihre Freundin hatte einen panischen Ausdruck, als sie ablenkte: "Glimmer, du kannst Wörter viel besser erklären, als ich."

"Es bedeutet nur, dass sie versprochen haben, den Rest ihres Lebens zusammen zu verbringen", erklärte Glimmer mit einem Augenrollen. Für einige Momente fragte sie sich, ob sie der Blondine zuvor dasselbe Wort erklärt hatte, konnte sich aber an keine Situation erinnern, in der dies notwendig gewesen wäre.

Adora und Catra sahen sich mit ein wenig Verwirrung an, was sich einen Moment später zu Verständnis und dann zu Überraschung wandelte.

Mit einem Seufzer führte die Königin sie einfach in Catras neues Zimmer. Sie wollte nicht erklären, warum es notwendig war, zu heiraten oder warum einige Leute nicht heirateten. Oder eine der anderen Fragen, die sich naturgemäß stellten, wenn Kindern das Konzept der Ehe erklärt wurde.

Als sich die Tür schloss, erwachten Adora und Catra aus ihrem Tran. Sie waren alleine und immer noch sehr überrascht.

Nach vielen langen Momenten fragte Catra leise. "Also... sind wir verheiratet?"

Adora zuckte nur halbherzig die Achseln. "Ich meine... es scheint so?

"Wir haben versprochen, unser Leben zusammen zu verbringen", ließ sich das Katzenmädchen mit gesenkten Ohren bestätigen, welche sich hoben, als seine Freundin nur nickte.

"Auch vor langer Zeit. Wir sind seit mindestens zehn Jahren verheiratet."

Sie sahen sich nur an und waren sich nicht sicher, was sie mit diesen neuen Informationen anfangen sollten. Selbst wenn Glimmer das Wort so benutzt hatte, als hätte es eine große versteckte Bedeutung, schien es nur seltsam, ein einzelnes Wort für ein "Versprechen, das Leben zusammen zu verbringen" zu haben. Aber das war es auch, ein einzelnes Wort für "mit anderen Menschen im Raum schlafen" zu haben.

Catra drehte sich um und betrachtete ihr neues Zimmer, bereits über das andere Thema hinweg. "Und nun?"

Adora's Gesicht erhellte sich plötzlich mit einem großen Lächeln: "Ich denke, das bedeutet, dass du nicht in diesem Raum bleiben musst, weil wir viele Pyjama-Partys haben können!"

Das Katzenmädchen lachte darüber und folgte der Blondine aus dem Raum. Plötzlich hatte Brightmoon das Potenzial, ein neues Zuhause für Catra zu werden.


End file.
